h2o_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Emma Gilbert
'Emma Gilbert''' is a former main character of the first and second seasons of H2O: Just Add Water. She is the daughter of Lisa and Neil Gilbert and older sister of Elliot Gilbert. She was portrayed by the starring cast member Claire Holt. Biography Early Life Emma was born to Lisa and Neil Gilbert. She also had a brother named Elliot. At some point she befriended Cleo Sertori and when she was 10 she became a member of the swimming team. Becoming a Mermaid Emma saw Cleo and Rikki on a boat and decided to join them. The three girl got trapped on the ocean because the boat was out of fuel and they were very far from land. They paddled to a close island, the Mako Island. There they tried to call someone but the signal was weak so they tried to fin a place where they could have signal. They felt into a cave where they saw a Moon Pool. The pool was connected to the ocean and the three girls jumped to the pool, at the same time the full moon was over the pool and they saw it bubble. Later they were rescued by the police. In the morning Emma went to swim and it appeared a tail and she got very scared. Later she talked to the girls and learned that she wasn't the only affected. Keeping the Secret Emma and the girls tried to protect the secret but the also wanted to keep their normal life. Cleo decided to go to a pool party and Emma got worried. In the pool Zane dropped Cleo on the pool and Emma, Rikki and Lewis helped her. Lewis told them that he could keep it secret. Saving the Turtles Emma and Rikki were swimming when they saw a turtle stuck on a fishing net. They saved her and warned Cleo about her father. Cleo didn't believed but later Emma and Rikki showed her the evidences. Later they found out that it was someone else that was trying to catch turtles. Party Emma was swimming on the Moon Pool when she found out a necklass. The necklass appeared to be normal and later she started wearing it. Emma's mother organized her a party, but Emma didn't wanted it because she could revealed the secret. Rikki convinced her to throw the party. Emma was on the party when Cleo got water on herself. Emma helped Cleo and later gave her the necklass she found. Learning about the Transformation Powers Emma possesses all powers of a mermaid. * Hydro-Cryokinesis: Emma has the ability to freeze water in a second. She can also cold things without freezing them. * Cryokinesis: Emma has the ability to freeze solid objects in a second. She got this ability during the rare planetary alinment. Personality Emma is a selfless and stressed person. She likes to keep everything organized and when things don't work how she wanted she can be really stressed. Appearances H2O: Just Add Water Season One *''Metamorphosis'' *''Pool Party'' *''Catch of the Day'' *''Party Girls'' *''Something Fishy'' *''Young Love'' *''Moon Spell'' *''The Denman Affair'' *''Dangerous Waters'' *''The Camera Never Lies'' *''Swink or Swim'' *''The Siren Effect'' *''Shipwrecked'' *''Surprise!'' *''The Big Chill'' *''Lovesick'' *''Under the Weather'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Hurricane Angela'' *''Hook, Line and Sinker'' *''Red Herring'' *''Fish Out of Water'' *''In Too Deep'' *''Love Potion #9'' *''Dr Danger'' *''A Twist in the Tail'' Season Two *''Control'' *''Fire and Ice'' *''Double Trouble'' *''Emma Rebel'' *''Hocus Pocus'' *''Pressure Cooker'' *''In Hot Water'' *''Wrong Side of the Tracks'' *''Riding for a Fall'' *''Unfathomable'' *''Treasure Hunt'' *''Fish Fever'' *''Camping at Mako Island'' *''Cleo vs. Charlotte'' *''Irrestible'' *''Visions'' *''Moonstruck'' *''The Heat Is On'' *''The Gracie Code, Part One'' (Archive Footage) *''The Gracie Code, Part Two'' *''And Then There Were Four'' *''Bubble, Bubble, Toil and Trouble'' *''Reckless'' *''Three's Company'' *''Sea Change'' *''The Finale'' Trivia * Emma was the first to learn about her powers. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:H2O: Just Add Water Characters Category:H2O: Just Add Water Season 1 Characters Category:H2O: Just Add Water Season 2 Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Female Characters Category:Gilbert Family